


Maldições

by rudin



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Magic, Reckoning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudin/pseuds/rudin
Summary: Chas está morto. Geraldine quer aprender magia.





	Maldições

Alguém estava sentado na poltrona da sala.

John notou antes de sequer abrir a porta - não por estar encostada ou pelo filete de luz sob ela, mas pela aura da pessoa. Parecia queimar a porta e as paredes do apartamento pelotamanho, mas ele não conseguia identificar a emoção que ela evocava.

"Seja quem for-", ele começou a dizer após abrir a porta, "Eu sou um sujeito horrível. Pergunte a qualquer um."

"Oi, tio John.", foi o que a pessoa disse.

Por um momento ele imaginou que fosse Gemma. Gemma, sua sobrinha. Gemma, vinda da Inglaterra para tentar acabar com sua vida outra vez. Mas não era. Era um fantasma diferente, porém familiar.

Era Geraldine Chandler.

As pernas de John Constantine fraquejaram.

Ele não sabia quantos anos fazia desde a última vez em que a viu. Não tinha ido ao funeral ou enterro ou celebração, talvez porque ele próprio tinha enterrado o que restou de Chas, no quintal da casa do moinho, sem dizer a ninguém. Tinha visto Geraldine muito antes, em sua formatura do ensino médio, como papel de pseudo-padrasto. Ela tinha cabelos longos naquela época. Louros como os da mãe. Olhos verdes como os do pai.

Ela tinha a cabeça raspada agora, e o brilho em seus olhos parecia difuso.

"Como você entrou aqui?", ele perguntou. Não sabia o que mais dizer. Não tinha o que mais dizer.

Geraldine baixou os olhos como se sentisse culpa. Não respondeu à pergunta, e em vez disso falou: "Eu preciso falar com você."

John soltou um suspiro. Virou-se de costas a ela, indo na direção do quarto. Tirava os sapatos. Percebeu que Geraldine o seguia, mas não se incomodou, e se despiu com ela ali mesmo. Trocou a roupa suja de enxofre e uísque por uma camisa e calça mais limpas.

Sentou-se na cama, pegou os cigarros que estavam no criado-mudo e acendeu um. Baforou o primeiro trago na direção da garota - que não era mais uma "garota", era uma mulher.

"Quantos anos você tem agora?", ele perguntou.

"Vinte e três.",Geraldine respondeu.

Vinte e três contra seus cinquenta e sete. Vinte e três contra seis anos da morte do pai.

John não conseguia olhar em seus olhos.

"O que você quer, afinal?", ele perguntou enquanto fumava. Geraldine mordia o lábio inferior. Vestia uma jaqueta de couro falso. Tinha uma estrela de Davi pendurada no pescoço.

"Eu quero ajudar as pessoas.", ela disse.

John riu. "Bom pra você, querida."

"Eu quero aprender magia.", ela continuou.

John sentiu que seu corpo todo falharia. O cigarro quase caiu de seus dedos e uma sensação de choque atravessou cada um de seus nervos.

"Não.", foi a única palavra que falou.

Ele queria dizer "não, não é meu problema.", mas não conseguia sequer pensar nisso. Era seu problema. Sempre era seu problema.

"Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que sabe magia.", Geraldine continuou a falar, "Você é a única pessoa que sabe magia e está vivo."

Ele quis rir outra vez, mas novamente a sensação de choque passou por seu corpo.

"Seu pai não ia querer isso.", foi o que John conseguiu dizer.

"Meu pai está morto.", o tom da voz dela não era pesar, mas convicção.

"Mais uma razão para você desistir.", ele acendeu outro cigarro, "Existem tantas outras formas de se ajudar as pessoas."

"Eu quero ser como o meu pai.", ele não conseguia identificar a emoção por trás da voz desta vez.

"Dirija um táxi.", John disse.

Geraldine estalou a língua do céu da boca. "Você é um-", mas parou de falar antes de completar a frase, "Eu estou pedindo por favor."

John baforou a fumaça - "E eu estou negando."

"Você deve a ele, John."

Aquelas palavras pareceram fazer o tempo parar. Mais, fizeram John voltar no tempo. Fizeram-no voltar para quando ele disse que Chas devia a ele, que Chas deveria aprender magia para poder se virar ao seu lado.

Seus olhos arderam. Ele suspirou outra vez. Sem conseguir esboçar uma resposta, voltou para a sala. Pegou o uísque e um copo, e depois mais um, lembrando que Geraldine não só tinha vinte e três anos como também seu pai estava morto. Ela precisaria daquilo se fossem conversar.

Serviu as bebidas na mesa de vidro rachado entre os sofás e se sentou na poltrona. Pegou o copo e bebeu metade em um gole só.

Sua garganta estava seca, queimava agora.

Geraldine de sentou no sofá diante dele, e pegou o copo com hesitação.

"Seu pai-", ele começou a dizer, "Ele não aprovava magia."

Geraldine fez uma careta. "Como não?"

John deu outro gole no uísque. "Ele chegou a te contar da sua avó Queenie?"

Ela ergueu os olhos - "Não."

"Ela usava magia para castigar o filho.", fez uma pausa, acendeu um cigarro. "Tinha um macaco também. Criatura horrenda."

"Como assim castigar?",Geraldine perguntou. O copo de uísque estava na metade do caminho para seus lábios.

John deu os ombros. "De todos os jeitos que você puder imaginar.", terminou a bebida e continuou: "Ele tinha um signo de proteção tatuado no peito por causa disso. Mas a tatuagem veio depois da morte da mãe dele."

John podia ver no rosto da garota que ela queria perguntar como sua avó tinha morrido, mas não perguntou. "Se ele desaprovava tanto de magia, por que passava tanto tempo com você?", foi o que indagou em vez disso.

John acendeu outro cigarro. "Ele tinha ideias fortes. Acreditava que algumas dívidas são impossíveis de serem pagas. Ele dizia que tinha duas dessas comigo."

"E o que você acha?", Geraldine tinha enfim conseguido beber seu uísque. Segurava o copo sobre o colo agora.

"É tudo besteira.", foi a resposta. Pegou mais do uísque. "Eu o manipulava com essa história de dívida. Ele só era besta o bastante para ficar." 

Geraldine ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Com todo respeito, é claro.", John completou.

O silêncio subiu entre eles como ar frio. John terminou seu copo de uísque pela segunda vez e pegou mais. Ofereceu mais a Geraldine com um gesto, mas ela recusou. Ele pegou a garrafa e abandonou o copo.

"Mas ele-", Geraldine começou a falar, "Ele ficaria orgulhoso se eu ajudasse as pessoas; se usasse magia para o bem."

John riu. "Isso não existe, querida.", ele disse, "Magia- magia é uma coisa caótica. Ela te domina, e não o contrário."

"Mas vocês ajudavam as pessoas.", John imaginava que ela bateria o pé se fosse mais jovem.

Geraldine não sabia sobre Astra. Não sabia como seu pai tinha realmente morrido. Sabia apenas das histórias distorcidas que Chas lhe contava.

"Você sabe como seu pai morreu?", ele perguntou. Geraldine acenou que não com a cabeça.

John bebeu um gole generoso do uísque. "Ele foi sacrificado."

"Ele se sacrificou?", ela perguntou.

"Não.", foi a resposta. "Nós tiramos pauzinhos. Ele perdeu.", pausou, e acendeu outro cigarro, "E a ideia foi minha."

Geraldine pareceu congelar. "Você-", parecia não conseguir completar a frase, "Você o matou?"

John apertou mais a garrafa entre seus dedos. Lembrou-se da faca. Do golpe. Do sangue.

"Sim.", ele disse, "O sacrifício precisa ser feito por quem vai fazer o feitiço."

John não sentia seu corpo. Parecia que todos os seus membros estavam adormecidos.

"Ele disse que você o amava.", o olhar de Geraldine estava distante, "Para mim, na minha formatura. Ele disse que vocês estavam juntos..."

E estavam. Mas John não respondeu.

"Você quer mesmo ajudar as pessoas?", ele perguntou então, "Você quer mesmo aprender magia?"

Geraldine não respondeu.

"Olhe para mim, Geraldine.", ele disse.

O olhar dela pareceu voltar ao foco, e seu rosto se distorceu numa careta de susto e nojo quando ela viu John. A pele de seu rosto estava queimada, um dos olhos era cego, e uma cicatriz longa cortava sua sobrancelha. Ele sorriu quando percebeu que ela não conseguia parar de olhar.

"Você está vendo seu futuro.", ele disse, e ergueu as mãos diante do rosto, entrelaçando os dedos. Murmurou o encantamento e seu rosto voltou ao normal, ao John Constantine que sempre foi - uma máscara, um véu.

Geraldine se levantou do sofá. Sua mão estava trêmula quando colocou o copo sobre a mesa rachada. Sem dizer nada, ela foi embora. Seus passos eram hesitantes, apenas um fragmento da mulher que tinha entrado naquele apartamento.

Mas John Constantine conhecia os Chandler, e sabia que ela não demoraria a voltar com uma nova convicção.


End file.
